Recuérdame
by K-Ale.Panda
Summary: Trixie es una estudiante normal, pero todo cambia cuándo recibe una noticia por parte de su padre, la cuál obliga a su vida a dar un giro de 360 . El camino que tomará la llevará a conocer a Eli Shane, el rico heredero de una gran fortuna y con quién tendrá una inolvidable historia, que quiere que jamás olvide, y aunque la vida le depare otro destino, con el amor lo logrará todo.
1. Prólogo

~|Recuérdame|~

.

.

No esperes hasta que sea

demasiado tarde para decirle

a alguien lo mucho que lo amas,

lo mucho que te preocupa,

Por que cuando ya no están, no importa que tan fuerte

grites o que tan fuerte llores, ellos no te escucharán más...

.

.

~Prólogo

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

El ambiente era ya común, la familia se había acostumbrado a éste desde que Naomi se había enfermado. Los doctores deambulaban por el lugar con fichas médicas y el olor a medicina quedaba impregnado en todo cuerpo que atravesase las puertas del hospital.

La pequeña de tres años yacía en una camilla blanca con tubos alrededor de su rostro y agujas en sus muñecas. Su padre y sus dos hermanas estaban junto a ella. El hombre mayor lloraba al ver así a su pequeña, tratando de animarla con que se recuperaría pronto, aun sabiendo que su situación económica le impedía hacerle a su hija un tratamiento que le salvara la vida.

-Señor Sting.

-¿Si doctor?- Se puso de pie el hombre, esperanzado en alguna solución.

El doctor le hizo señas de que se acerque para que las niñas no interrumpan, el padre obedeció.

-Hay una forma de salvarla, y es cien por ciento segura.- Afirmó el profesional de bata blanca.

-Dígame doctor, ¿Cuánto cuesta? ¿Es cara…verdad?

-Me temo que si mi amigo, ahora si no hay nada en que pueda ayudarte.

El doctor Shane apoyó su mano en el hombro de su viejo amigo de infancia expresando su tristeza al no poder hacer la cirugía sin los implementos necesarios y costosos.

-Will…- Sollozó Dante.-Ayúdame, no puedo hacer nada… Pero tú sí, tú tienes recursos, te pido, te rugo, de rodillas te imploro que salves a mi hija.

-Dante… Es mucho dinero, jamás podrás pagármelo.

-Lo sé, pero a cambio te daré lo que tú quieras.- Dijo casi llorando el hombre.

Will se rascó la nuca. Sus sentimientos y su corazón pudieron más que el dinero y se ablandó ante la familia Sting y su hija menor.

-Lo haré.

Dante derramó unas lágrimas, y con una sonrisa humilde le agradeció muy profundamente.

-Will, no tengo dinero para…-Sollozó.-…. pagarte la operación.

El Shane lo meditó por un momento, era un gasto increíblemente alto. Pero no le importó mucho, ya que Will Shane era el heredero de su millonario abuelo y que, cuándo éste muriera, toda su fortuna iría a sus manos.

-No quiero dinero, pero… ¿Aceptarás lo que te voy a proponer?

-Lo que tú desees, Will.

Ambos hombres conversaron unos minutos, no fue la mejor forma en que Dante hubiese querido pagarle, pero no veía otra opción. El hombre aceptó el modo de pago para ver a su Naomi vivir y crecer junto a él.

-Papá…

-¿Qué sucede Annie?- Preguntó Dante, después de limpiarse las lágrimas, a su hija mayor quién le empujaba la pierna para llamar su atención.

-Mi hermanita se mejorará… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó la niña de 8 añitos.

-Sí, muy pronto estará en casa otra vez.- Dijo con ánimos el padre. La pequeña sonrió.

-¿Lo ves Trixie? Te lo dije, ¡Se pondrá mejor!- Le dijo Annie a su hermana, quién estaba acompañando a Naomi desde la camilla. La pequeña pelirroja solo asintió y prosiguió a darle la información a su hermana enferma.

-Tus hijas son hermosas…- Elogió Will a las pequeñas.- La media… Se parece mucho a Charlotte.

-Gracias.- Dante le hizo a sus niñas una mueca para que agradecieran al doctor el cumplido.

-Gracias…- Repitieron tímidamente las hermanas obedeciendo a su padre.

Al siguiente día, la operación se llevó a cabo con éxito. Trixie y Annie se alegraron al saber que su hermana menor estaría mejor y se recuperaría pronto.

La cirugía fue algo complicada, pero lograron eliminar del cuerpo de la pequeña todo rastro de alguna enfermedad maligna que pudiese derivarse del accidente que sufrió tres días atrás, cuando ella y su hermana media, Trixie, estaban dentro del auto de su padre jugando a que conducían y la menor giró las llaves, encendiendo así el vehículo, mientras que su otra hermana pisaba el "Botón" que había debajo del volante el cual veían que su padre presionaba siempre que conducía, y lo llamaba "Acelerador". Las pequeñas jugaban, ajenas a que provocarían el accidente de sus vidas. Annie y su padre llegaron después del incidente a socorrerlas.

Naomi quedó en estado crítico mientras que Trixie solo quedó inconsciente. La menor fue llevada a urgencias y a la media solo le hicieron un rápido análisis puesto que Dante no tenía dinero. Después de que la media se recuperara, invirtieron todo el tiempo en cuidar a Naomi.

Ahora, todo estaba como antes. Las tres niñas sanas y felices, Naomi gracias al doctor Shane. Pero todo lo bueno tiene su lado opuesto, Naomi estaba sana, pero su salud tuvo un precio, el cual sería cobrado años después y el cuál cambiaría la vida de una de sus hijas para siempre…

.

El doctor Shane se acomodó en su sofá y recargó en éste su cabeza completamente agotado, pero feliz. La operación a la pequeña Sting fue un éxito, y permitió que se le salvase la vida, y a cambio recibió algo mucho mejor que el dinero.

-¡Papá! ¡Estás de vuelta!- Corrió el pequeño peliazul a los brazos de Will.

-¡Eli! Jajaja… Ya llegue.- Respondió el doctor al abrazo de su hijo.

Eli Shane, lo era todo para Will, y haría lo que fuera por él… Lo que fuera…

.

.

* * *

><p>Hey! Adivinen quién volvió? :3<p>

ésta panda llegó inspirada *-* Aclararé que éste es un fic completamente "Universo Alternativo", las enfermedades, noticias o cosas que sucedan son ficticias (algunas x3) llevo escribiendo este fic desde hace tiempo, y lo tengo hecho casi como libro, ya tengo todo planeado :3 es una historia sobre todo de amor (elixie ^^) y a medida que progrese la historia habrán nuevas dificultades... en serio me encanta -w- espero que el corto prólogo les haya gustado, y así mismo el resto de la historia... espero sus comentarios y opiniones ^^ abrazos de panda!

Diabolik~


	2. Capítulo 1

Recuérdame

•

1. Secretos guardados

•

•

12 años después…

•

•

Aghh… Maldito cabello. ¿Por qué siempre amaneces así? ¿Ahora dónde dejé mi crema?… Genial, dónde están mis ligas…

-¡Trixie! ¡Apresúrate, se te hace tarde!-Gritó mi padre desde abajo.

-¡Ya voy!- Le respondí mientras hacía apuradamente dos coletas en mi desastroso cabello. Me terminé de retocar y dejé el cepillo en la cómoda. Tomé mi bolso que estaba colgado en el borde de mi cama y bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-Adiós, ya me voy…- Me despedí mientras corría por el pasillo tomando del mesón el dinero para comer en el colegio. Zigzagueé por los sofás y la mesita de en medio hasta llegar a la puerta.

-¡Espera!- Me detuvo mi hermana menor.

-¿Si?

-¿Me puedes llevar? Hoy no viene mi transporte.

-Claro, pero apresúrate.

-Ya estoy lista.

-Muy bien...- Asentí y me preparé para gritarle a papá quién estaba en la cocina.- ¡Papá! ¡Naomi se irá conmigo!

-Ok…- Se escuchó junto al sonido de las ollas.

Mi padre es un gran cocinero, prepara unas comidas deliciosas, aunque ya que llevo desde ayer 18 años conociéndolo, sé que es muy vago así que el almuerzo lo prepara Viviana, la ama de llaves.

Así es, desde ayer. Ayer fui legalmente mayor de edad. Fue un gran cumpleaños, la verdad me siento vieja, y me falta solo un año para entrar a la universidad. Todo fue alegría ese día, bueno, a excepción de que, cómo me ocurre todos los años, recordé a mi difunta madre. Su nombre era Charlotte, era muy hermosa y cariñosa. No tengo la típica historia de que no recuerdo mucho de ella, al contrario, recuerdo cada detalle de mi madre.

Mi pequeña castaña tomó su mochila y me siguió hasta la puerta. Naomi es muy linda, y tierna a la vez. Sus hermosos cabellos combinan perfectamente con sus ojos celestes súper claros. Hace 9 meses empezó el nuevo año lectivo, Naomi entró a cuarto curso de preparatoria (Primero de bachillerato), y yo a sexto (Tercero de bachillerato). A veces me divierte escuchar a Naomi hablar de lo horrible que es física (Se la están enseñando por primera vez) o de su odiosa nueva profesora de química, claro que ya va a terminar el año y veo que domina ambas materias muy bien (Comparado a como yo lo hacía a su edad). Annie, mi hermana mayor, está en su primer semestre de medicina, me adelanta por dos años, tiene 20. Es igual de linda que Naomi y la quiero igual, claro que de otra forma. Annie es alta, rubia clara y de ojos marrón cacao súper claros también.

Abrí la puerta y cuándo Naomi y yo salimos la cerré. Caminamos hasta la esquina y nos quedamos dos minutos en la parada de autobús a que llegue mi transporte. El camino se me hizo muy corto hasta el colegio.

Bajé del autobús, entré al colegio, tenía planeado dejar a mi pequeña en su curso, pero sus amigas estaban cerca y se encargaron de quitármela para llevársela al salón de clases mientras murmuraban cosas como "¡Te cuento!" o "Ni sabes lo que pasó". Al parecer Naomi era muy popular entre sus compañeros, eso me agradaba. Me despedí de ella y cambié mi rumbo hacia mi curso.

-¡Y hablando de la reina de Roma! ¿Miren quién llega?- Anunció Kimberly quién estaba en la puerta del curso junto con otros de mis compañeros.

-Qué tal Kim.- La saludé.

-Justo hablábamos de tu súper fiesta, señorita mayor de edad.

Me reí.

Kim me tomó de la muñeca y me llevó hacia los pasillos. Mi colegio (Miento, no es mío, es de la señora Lendsfort, la vieja y amargada dueña de la institución) es un lugar cerrado, como un edificio, no es al aire libre cómo muchos otros.

El timbre sonó, anunciando que teníamos tres minutos para sacar nuestros útiles de los casilleros y llegar al curso antes de que nos pongan atraso. Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y lo abrí, el mío estaba a dos del de Kim. Sacamos nuestros útiles y fuimos a nuestra clase.

-Oye, ¿Recuerdas a Mike?

-Sí, está en el otro paralelo.- Le respondí adivinando a dónde llegaría esto.

-Lo sé, ¡Y es guapísimo! ¿Crees que tenga oportunidad? Ayer me escribió a las dos de la mañana… ¡Dos! ¿No es genial? Es como si hubiese preferido chatear conmigo que dormir.

Cómo lo imaginé.

-Deberías preocuparte más por la prueba de química, debes recuperar notas.

-Aaaa cierto… Bueno, es que estuve ocupada ayer y no estudié mucho.

-Se nota ¿Por lo menos te aprendiste las dos primeras clases?

-Un cuarto de la primera, ¿Me ayudarás?- Rogó.

-Qué más me queda.

-Sabes que te adoro nena, te debo una.

-Me debes mil.- Me reí.

No me quejaré, la prueba estuvo fácil. Aunque me equivoqué en unas dos o tres preguntas, creo que debo estudiar más… Estudiar, esa es mi única preocupación en mi vida después de mi familia. Hoy es viernes, y estamos dando las últimas pruebas del parcial para dentro de una semana empezar los exámenes quimestrales. Siempre hacemos eso en mi colegio, terminan las clases, y para pasar a los exámenes nos dan una semana libre para "Estudiar" y empezamos el miércoles, ya que el lunes y el martes son para los que faltaron a las pruebas parciales y así puedan rendirlas. Solo faltaba una semana para los exámenes del segundo quimestre, es decir, ¡Adiós colegio! Lo que también significaba… Hola universidad, ya que éste es mi último año.

Hoy fue uno de los días más aburridos de la semana, ni siquiera tuve ánimos de comer. Solo hubo algo que me alegró la mañana, bueno más bien alguien, claro que el muy pendejo había faltado a clases pero ya me esperaba en la puerta de la salida. Siempre lo hacía, cada vez que no venía al colegio me esperaba en la puerta para comer junto con Kim.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Twist!- Lo abracé.- Bien ¿Y tú?

-Creo que me quedaré en recuperación de química, no vine para no dar la prueba, pero no me salvaré el lunes.

-Pues estudia, no pienso quedarme todas las vacaciones esperándote en la puerta del colegio, debemos ir a pasear, ya estoy harta de este lugar.

-Procuraré hacerlo, yo también tengo mis planes.- Creí haberlo visto sentimental por un segundo, pero no le di importancia, quizá el picarón de miércoles ya tenga un romance y aún no me lo quiere decir ¡Muero por saberlo! Aunque Twist no ha salido con nadie desde… Pues… ¿Desde que lo conocí? Y con eso me refiero 6 años atrás. Él era mi mejor amigo junto con Kim.

-Bueno… Si tú pasas química entonces ayúdame a mí también a pasar, yo también estoy interesada en ver tus planes…- Rio por lo bajo la pelinegra. Twist la miró a la defensiva.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunté.

-Nada, solo que Kimmy tendrá que ponerse a estudiar este fin de semana.- Se apresuró en contestar Twist.

-Cómo digas, ¿Almorzamos en Webbies?- Propuso la ojicafé.

-A Webbies.- Aprobé.

Webbies es mi restaurant favorito, en realidad no es restaurant gourmet, pero preparan unos sándwiches deliciosos.

Yo pedí lo de siempre, el subway especial con peperoni, queso, tomate, lechuga y una coca cola. Kim ordenó unos nachos con queso cheddar y té de limón, y Twist pidió un sándwich parecido al mío pero sin peperoni y con manjar (Lo sé, es raro, pero son sus gustos) y una soda sprite.

Nos fuimos juntos, primero dejamos a Kim y luego Twist me llevó hasta mi casa.

-Nos vemos pelirroja.

-Nos vemos rubio.- Nos reímos.

Me despedí de él y entré.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- Grité para que me escuchen.

Vivi me indicó que el almuerzo ya estaba listo, pero le aclaré que ya había comido. Fui a mi habitación, lancé mi bolso a la cama y me di un baño.

Bajé mientras me secaba el cabello aún húmedo y me encontré con papá a media escalera. Era raro, a esta hora él debería estar trabajando. Él es empresario.

-Hola.- Lo saludé alegre y lo abracé.- ¿Qué haces a ésta hora aquí?

-Vamos abajo, tus hermanas te esperan, hablaremos de algo importante.

Obedecí sin preguntar, estaba agotada, solo me senté en el sofá en el que Naomi y Annie estaban sentadas. Las saludé una por una. Papá se sentó en el sofá de al frente.

-Niñas.- Dijo después de unos segundos.- Mañana iremos a visitar a un viejo amigo mío.

-¿Debemos ir nosotras?- Se quejó mi pequeña.

-Así es, él quiere conocerlas. Hay algo que no les he dicho, y tiene que ver con tu accidente Naomi.

-¿El mío?

-Papá, ¿Acaso Naomi corre algún riesgo de enfermarse?- preguntó Annie, ya que su carrera era medicina, le interesaba y preocupaba mucho el caso de su hermana.

-No, ninguno, de hecho, gracias a mi amigo es que Naomi no sufre ningún riesgo. Él fue el doctor que le salvó la vida.

-¡¿Enserio?! Quiero conocerlo.- Se entusiasmó mi castaña.

-Lo harán mañana, él nos invitó a su casa.- Informó Dante.

-¿Y dónde vive?- Pregunté.

-En Werthford.- Aclaró mi padre.

Admitiré que me sorprendí. Werthford es otra provincia que queda a tres días en carro desde dónde nosotros vivimos, en Phidershide. Pero eso no es todo, ese es el lugar más acomodado, por decirlo así, de todo el país, allí viven las personas con dinero, con mucho dinero. Se me hizo raro que papá tenga un amigo de esa categoría, pero la verdad me agradaría la idea de regresar a clases la siguiente semana y decir que me fui a Werthford. Los locales y malls son hermosos allá, lo sé porque mi regalo de quince años fueron tres días y dos noches uno de los mejores hoteles de Werthford, y fue increíblemente indescriptible.

-¡¿En Werthford?! ¡Genial! ¡Siempre he querido ir!

-Tranquila Naomi, no te desesperes.- La calmó mi hermana mayor.

-Yo no tengo problema en ir.- Dije.

-Yo tampoco.- Confirmó Annie feliz.

-¡Ni me quejo! ¡Obvio que quiero conocer al hombre que me salvó la vida!

Las tres empezamos a reír contentas y a planear que ropa usar. Papá se quedó viéndonos seriamente y algo triste, cómo si tuviera que decir algo que no quiere. Empezamos a decidir entre botas o zapatos, jeans o faldas, bolsos o billeteras… Papá cerró los ojos y apretó los labios, respiró hondo. Mis hermanas seguían hablando de ropa al igual que yo, solo que yo si noté la preocupación de papá, y estuve alerta a ella. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y después de dos segundos nos interrumpió drásticamente.

-Una de ustedes deberá casarse.

Silencio.

Ok… ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Lo dijo enserio? Sonó enserio, pero era muy raro, es decir, de la nada un padre no quiere que una de sus hijas se case.

Silencio sumamente incómodo. Pasó casi un minuto para que la mayor tomase la palabra.

-¿Qué dijiste papá?

Dante respiró y nos miró seriamente, de la forma más seria con que jamás nos había mirado.

-Cuándo…-Empezó a hablar.- Cuándo Naomi sufrió el accidente, yo no tenía dinero suficiente para cubrir los gastos de la operación. Mi amigo, Will, a pesar de representar un enredo y una dificultad económica, realizó la cirugía, hizo préstamos bancarios etc. Yo sabía que jamás, ni siquiera cómo estoy ahora, pudiera haberle pagado todo, así que acepté la propuesta que me dio para salvar a Naomi…

-Papá, dime que tú no…- Annie paró para que Dante continuase su diálogo.

-Así es, ofrecí a una de mis hijas en matrimonio...

•

•

* * *

><p>•<p>

Rawr! :3 Que tal? no se lo esperaban ¬u¬ (nehh quizá algunos sí) ^^ en fin, los dejo con la intriga... espero sus comentarios y opiniones al respecto -w- hasta el próximo capítulo! abrazos de panda

Diabolik-panda~


End file.
